vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marion Wheeler
] Summary Marion Wheeler is the protagonist of the first series of tales in the Antimemetics storyline, who acts to fight anomalies with abilities to expunge themselves from memory and thought, Anti-Memes. Under one of the policies of the Division, an agent must be as good on their first day as their last, given that many of the anomalies they deal with can alter or remove decades of thought. Wheeler herself works to solve the mystery of the disappearance of the majority of the Division from existence, unwittingly discovering the existence of SCP-3125, an anomaly responsible for her agency's near-collapse and a threat to consensus reality. Since the anomaly could instantly erase minds and concepts the moment they recognized it, Marion worked within short times from inside 3125's "containment chamber", which actually worked as a mental shield and memory wiping device, allowing Marion to work a solution to the cosmic threat of the anomaly. However, after hundreds of failed attempts and the anomaly fully manifesting in regular space-time, Marion eventually erased herself and the remains of the Antimemetics Division after taking a lethal dose of mnestics. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C '''with firearms '''Name: Marion Wheeler Origin: Antimemetics Division Gender: Female Age: 48 Classification: Human, Antimemetics Division Agent, “Division of One” Powers and Abilities: Expert Sharpshooter and Hand to Hand Combatant, Resistance to Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Trained to recognize and react to being infected with a meme or antimeme, as far back as her first day as an agent in case her memories are wiped. SCP-4987 passively removes infected memories she has, and attacks hostile ideas/concepts in her head. Lesser mnestics can negate the properties of antimemes), Memory and Mind manipulation with SCP-4987 (A memetic organism with a symbiotic relationship with Marion. It can attack and eat beings of a similar existence if Marion is threatened), Can erase the effects of memes and cognitohazards by taking amnesiacs, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and Possession with mnestic overdose (Completely unaffected by SCP-3125’s abilities), Transmutation with SCP-7381 (Turns a large cylinder of matter in front of it into antimemetic worms) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Despite her age, she was able to easily overpower other possessed Division agents, she was physically trained as a Mobile Task Force agent), Street level with firearms, SCP-3987 and SCP-7381 both ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Peak Human combat speed (Shot a spy twice in the heart too fast for him or the 05 in the room to react), likely Supersonic 'attack speed with firearms 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level (Was still able to put up a fight after being tackled by several possessed division members), likely Street level (Has tanked bullets and knife wounds while still being able to work effectively in her prime) Stamina: High (While extremely worn out, she was able to run across a containment site while her mind was being overloaded with memories) Range: Standard melee range with SCP-4987, several dozen meters with firearms and SCP-7381 Standard Equipment: Various firearms, amnestics, and SCP-4987 Intelligence: Genius (Operated nearly the entire animemetics division after most of it was erased from existence. Trained extensively in dealing with Memes and Antimemes, and has dozens of years of experience) Weaknesses: Mnestic overdose kills her through an overload of memories within hours Others Notable Victories: Matt Parkman (Heroes) Matt's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SCP Foundation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Federal Agents Category:Antimemetics Division Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9